Un amor a través del tiempo
by Machel Andrew
Summary: Una historia de amor que sobrevive al paso de los años, dos almas en busca de una nueva oportunidad... harán lo posible esta vez para lograr amarse...
1. Un pasado escrito un futuro por escribir

…**Un amor a través del tiempo…**

_Hola que tal... _

_Aquí les dejo el primer capítulo de mi historia "Un amor a través del tiempo", es una historia a la que le tengo mucho cariño, ya tengo algunos capítulos escritos que poco a poco iré subiendo... espero que sea de su agrado... es una combinación de romance y fantasía, les iba a contar de que se trataba pero mejor léanla por favor._

_El inicio de la historia está ubicado unos meses después de la comida en el hogar de Pony, cuando Candy se entera quien es realmente su príncipe de la Colina… después se ubicara en épocas actuales…_

_Agradecería de antemano cada uno de sus comentarios, ya que son de gran utilidad y apoyo para seguir escribiendo…_

_Besos _

_Machel Andrew_

Capitulo 1 "Un pasado escrito… Un futuro por construir"

Meses después de aquel agradable festejo en el hogar de Pony… Albert pudo convencer a Candy de volver a Chicago y fuera a vivir junto a él y la tía abuela a la mansión Andrew. Esta última a regañadientes acepto que Candy fuera voluntaria en el hospital de Santa Juana por las mañanas y por las tardes tomara clases de refinamiento para lograr ser toda una dama.

Poco a poco la pequeña Candy logro ser tanto o mas educada que las jovencitas de sociedad de su misma edad, pero aun cuando las buenas costumbres y modales que le fueron bien inculcadas, nunca dejo de ser la chica revoltosa, claro siempre a escondidas de la tía a vuela.

Los años pasaron y con ellos el amor que Candy sentía por Terry logro ser solo un bello recuerdo de sus años de adolescencia… La rubia ya era toda una señorita que pronto cumpliría los 21 años, evento que para la tía abuela no podían dejar de pasar por alto; la mujer mayor planeaba una gran recepción donde se haría la presentación formal ante sociedad de la menor de los Andrew, dicho evento lo celebrarían en Lakewood, otro de los objetivos de la anciana, era poder encontrar un buen partido para ese niña testaruda, sin imaginarse que el corazón de Candy ya tenia un dueño.

Cada noche en la Mansión Andrew… la joven de ojos verdes solía salir de su habitación y dirigirse al despacho de Albert… pasaba la mayor parte de la noche hojeando algún libro… ella misma se preguntaba por que escogía ese lugar para pasar sus ya comunes insomnios, pero la respuesta era tan sencilla, aun cuando ella no la quisiera aceptar. Y como no elegir aquella habitación, si ese lugar no solo eran cuatro paredes que encerraban un gran numero de libros o un monto de papales que ella no entendía, también encerraba la esencia de la persona que amaba… su aroma estaba impregnado en cada rincón de esa habitación… cada detalle del lugar eran sin dudar parte de la personalidad de aquel hombre que ahora era el dueño de sus pensamientos… pero no le podría decir nada… ¿Cómo hacerlo?... como, si él la creía solo una niña. Candy pensaba que para Albert o como lo llamada en su soledad _"Su Príncipe"_ siempre seria una pequeña a quien proteger, a quien nunca vería como la mujer que ya era, mucho menos la amaría como un hombre ama a su mujer y eso le dolía en el alma y en su ya roto corazón.

El único consuelo de la muchacha era verle a diario, ya fuera en sus acostumbrados desayunos, en alguna reunión donde eran pareja aunque solo de baile, en las tardes que se escapaba un rato de la tía abuela y se iba en busca de Albert para rescatarlo del montón de papeles y expedientes que según ella podían devorarlo, tardes que compartían una comida al aire libre, una caminata al lado de un lago y aquellas noches donde antes de retirarse a su habitación, el rubio leía algún libro para ella acobijados por la candente fuego encendido en la enorme chimenea.

A pesar de todos los momentos que día a día coleccionaba en su memoria al lado del rubio, cada noche le era más difícil dormir y cuando creía que todos estarían disfrutando un dulce y placentero sueño, Candy prefería pasar las noches en ese despacho, donde sentía su compañía, donde para ella era como estar a su lado…

Sin imaginarse la tormenta que vivía el dueño de unos hermosos ojos azules en una de las habitaciones de de la planta alta; para el las noches eran eternas por no poder compartirlas con su amada, noches en las que solo observaba detenidamente un pequeño retrato donde ella aparecía al lado de él en uno de los últimos viajes que compartieron… Albert llevaba años viviendo enamorado de una jovencita a la que amo desde la primera vez que la vio, cuando apenas era una niña pequeña, se sentía un poco apenado por tal sentimiento, pero él también era tan joven en aquel entonces; además casi imposible que esos hermosos ojos verdes no le robaran el corazón.

Como olvidar aquel día, ese día que la encontró llorando con tanto sentimiento bajo la lluvia, imposible olvidar el destello de sus bellos ojos al reír, aun cuando era tan pequeña pero muy hermosa que se robo su mente y corazón.

Regreso tantas veces al mismo lugar con la esperanza de volver a verla, pero eso nunca ocurrió y un día resignado a ya no verla decidió seguir su camino, un camino que sin pensarlo lo guio a ella de nuevo. Vaya sorpresa se dio cuando una noche arriesgo su propia vida por salvar a una niña, una pequeña que era su pequeña princesa, pero también pudo percatar en este nuevo encuentro algo en sus ojos que supo descifrar cuando el par de esmeraldas de iluminaron al escuchar la voz de su sobrino… amor… eso era, amor… algo contra lo que el no podía luchar, pero no estaba dispuesto a dejarla ir de nuevo y esa noche inicio su camino junto a la vida de Candy.

Como olvidar tantos momentos, tantas tristezas, cada sonrisas a su lado, la muerte de Anthony, ese viaje a Londres, las tardes en el zoológico, el amor de su pequeña por su gran amigo Terry, la decisión de irse a África, el escape del Candy del colegio, el regreso a América, el accidente, su reencuentro en el hospital, los días que compartieron en ese pequeño departamento mientras él intentaba recobrar su pasado, el dolor de Candy por perder a su gran amor, recuperar sus recuerdos, planear un encuentro entre su amada y Terry por tal de que ella fuera feliz, tomar la responsabilidad de la fortuna Andrew, mostrarle a ella quien era realmente, defenderla de todo y de todos, vivir junto a ella sin poder tenerla, amarla en silencio mientras ella vivía amando al mejor de sus amigos… creyendo que ella jamás lo amaría, tenia que encontrar una forma, tan solo una manera de olvidarla, ya no podía seguir así; tragándose ese amor que lo mataba lentamente, la olvidaría o por lo menos haría el intento de sacarla de su mente, lo que nunca imagino que su decisión dañaría su corazón y el de su amada…

Unos días atrás, uno de sus socios le había presentado a su hija, una joven muy hermosa de finos modales, alta, tez blanca, ojos color verde y caballo ondulado y castaño… su nombre era Caro, el padre de ella el Sr. Hamilton era unos de los socios mas importantes de los Andrew y nunca dudo ni titubeó al decirle que le encantaría que considerara a su hija para desposarla, que seria un honor que su familias emparentaran… Albert en ese momento lo dudo pero ahora estaba seguro que ella lo ayudaría a olvidar a Candy… aunque su mismo subconsciente lo traicionaba ya que el color de los ojos de ella le recordaba tanto a su pequeña…

…………………………………&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&………………………………

La fiesta de presentación llego y Candy no solo recibió lindos obsequios y una hermosa velada hasta que escucho la peor de las noticias; con una emoción al borde de las lagrimas, la tía abuela anuncio el próximo enlace matrimonial de William Albert Andrew con la hermosa heredera de los Hamilton…

Con el corazón desgarrado la joven rubia lloro en silencio el dolor de ver perdido a su amor, ese amor que para ella siempre fue imposible, pero ahora, después de "la gran noticia", estaba segura de haber perdido para siempre a su querido Albert.

Intento despejar su mente y prefirió salir a la terraza que estar en ese ruidoso salón para ocultar su tristeza de los presentes en el festejo, no paso mucho tiempo cuando Dorothy la encontró y le informo que la Tía Abuela la buscaba.

Cuando llego al lado de la mujer mayor, pudo observar a su acompañante, un hombre de no más de 24 años, de estatura alta, con un cuerpo atlético y musculoso. Sintió como ese hombre la cubría con su mirada haciéndola sentir incomoda. Al llegar junto a ellos, la Tía Abuela no tardo en presentarle al joven heredero Demian Ayllone, quien había pedido su autorización para poder frecuentar a la rubia… la impresión de Candy al conocer a Demian fue impactante al darse cuenta del enorme parecido físico que tenia con Albert pero sus ojos aun cuando eran de un color similar no reflejaban la misma tranquilidad que podía ver en los ojos de Albert…

…………………………………&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&………………………………

Después de algún tiempo la relación amistosa que mantenía Candy con Demian cada vez iba mejor y el joven aprovecho el momento para pedirla a la rubia que fuera su novia, ella acepto ya que poco a poco había logrado tenerle un gran cariño al joven Ayllone, además de que sentía que el podría ser el único que la ayudaría a olvidar el amor que aun vivía en su corazón por su príncipe.

Seis meses después un nuevo festejo se llevo a cabo en la Mansión de las rosas… la fiesta fue la boda de Albert y Carol, unos días antes se había anunciado el compromiso de la joven Andrew con Demian Ayllone…

El día de la boda Albert no encontraba por ningún lugar a Candy, ese mismo día Demian tuvo que salir de emergencia rumbo a Florida por un pequeño problema en la salud de su padre… todos habían notado la triste mirada de Candy pensando que se trataba por la ausencia de su prometido…

Cuando Albert encontró a la rubia sentada en una banca del jardín, logro notar como las lagrimas recorrían su rostro…. –_tanto lo quieres… me duele que quieras a otro hombre… pero que digo si yo me acabo de casar, no tengo derechos…_- pensaba al ver la tristeza de "su" pequeña… Llego aun lado de la joven que al sentir su presencia trato de ocultar en vano sus lagrimas…

-No te preocupes Candy veras que Demian estará muy pronto de regreso y podrán compartir sus vidas y estarás junto a él…- hablo sin pensar en las palabras que salían de su boca

Candy levanto la vista para encontrarse con el azul de su mirada… y sin pensarlo dos veces señaló…

-No lloro por que Demian no este aquí….- dijo y vio como el rostro de Albert se torno confuso… tomo aire y continuo… -Lloro por que hoy de nuevo eh perdido… Si Albert, hoy perdí al hombre que amo…- Albert quiso hablar para aclarar la confusión que se acababa de generar en su mente… pero ella no lo dejo… - no es a Demian a quien eh perdido… no es por el, por quien estoy llorando… estas lagrimas son por el hombre que amo y que por cobarde perdí… estas lagrimas son por ti mi querido Albert… por que te amo y por que nunca tuve el valor de decírtelo… por el temor a que tu me rechazaras pero hoy ya no importa… perdóname si mi amor te ofende ya que para ti seré siempre una herma…- no logro terminar la frase cuando los labios del rubio se apoderaron de su boca con un tierno pero a la vez apasionado beso… sin pensarlo se dejaron llevar hasta que Candy logro recobrar la razón… en esa casa no estaban solos, había muchos invitados que los podían sorprender… sin querer terminar con ese mágico encuentro, poco a poco se separo de él… pero antes de que pudiera irse él sujeto su brazo e hizo que de nuevo lo viera a los ojos…

-Candy por que nunca me lo dijiste… por que si yo también te amo… y si me case con Carol fue para olvidarte… yo creí que nunca te fijarías en mi… por que Candy…-logro decir antes de que corrieran un par de lagrimas por sus mejillas…

Al ver en Albert el mismo dolor que ella tenia se dio cuenta que no solo ella sufría, que el también la amaba… pero ya era tarde… -Hemos elegido caminos diferentes mi príncipe… te amare siempre… pase lo que pase… en esta y en otras vidas… siempre serás el único en mi corazón…- le dijo al secar con pequeños besos las lagrimas de sus rostro, se dio la vuelta y se marcho rumbo a la casa…

-Te amare y se que algún día estaremos juntos mi pequeña…- murmuro el rubio al ver como el amor se le iba de las manos… como el amor de su vida se alejaba de él...

…………………………………&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&………………………………

Los años pasaron… ¿cuantos?... fueron demasiados… en ese tiempo Candy se caso con Demian, aunque fue un hombre muy bueno ella solo logro quererlo pero nunca amarlo… a los pocos años de casados el falleció en un accidente automovilístico… dejando a Candy y a su pequeño hijo Dominic… ella se fue a vivir a la Lakewood a petición de la tía abuela ya que por su edad necesitaba de cuidados y a ella era a la única que le logro tener confianza, además que aquel lugar era tranquilo y seria el mejor ambiente para su salud…

Carol al año de su matrimonio dio a luz al pequeño William… su embarazo fue complicado dejándola imposibilitada para poder tener de nuevo hijos… Para Albert el nacimiento de su hijo fue lo mejor que le paso en ese matrimonio que solo le recordaba como había dejado ir a la mujer que amaba.

Annie y Archie También se casaron y tuvieron dos hermosos hijos Elizabeth y Alister, formaron un matrimonio estable y lleno de amor y respeto… la sorpresa de todos fue cuando Paty se caso con Tom… también tuvieron dos pequeños Tom y Patricia, aun cuando Paty seguía guardando el recuerdo de su primer amor, logro amar a Tom y ser muy feliz… por otra parte Eliza se convirtió en el juguete de muchos millonarios que la engañaron prometiendo un matrimonio que nunca cumplieron… y Neil logro llevarse mejor con su primos y hasta con la propia Candy… conoció a una joven muy bella de nombre Catherin y formaron una bella familia junto a su hijo Bruno…

Mientras Terry logro triunfar y consolidarse como un gran actor… se caso con Susana y tuvieron dos hijos Terrance y Eleonor, con el nacimiento de Eli la salud de Susy se complico y meses después falleció… Candy al saber del descenso de Susana, decidió escribirle a Terry… brindándole su apoyo y amistad… esa fue la puerta para que los Grandchester cultivaran una hermosa relación con los miembros de la Familia Andrew aun así Candy y Terry siempre fueron amigos…

_**Nota:**_

_**En mi perfil muestro los links donde encontraran el árbol genealógico de cada uno de los personajes de la historia... **_

Octubre 2008

Estaban en las ultimas semanas del mes de octubre y ya los Jóvenes Andrew preparaban un gran festejo para fin de mes… uno de los principales organizadores es William Albert Andrew… un chico bastante apuesto… es alto… esbelto y de varonil figura… con músculos muy marcados… las facciones de su rostro están exquisitamente bien definidas… unos labios carnosos de tono rosado que enmarcaban su bella sonrisa… su piel es blanca aun cuando se puede ver un ligero bronceado por las largas cabalgatas matutinas que suele realizar junto a su mejor amigo… el cabello le cae a la altura de los hombros… rubio por naturaleza… pero sus ojos, esos ojos azul celeste podían embrujar a cualquier chica con tan solo una mirada…

Esa noche Candy dormía profundamente cuando en sus sueños apareció como muchas otras noches… un jardín lleno de rosas por donde caminaba… su vestimenta era extraña ya que era ropa de otra época… llevaba puesto un hermoso vestido color verde… se ajustaba perfectamente a su cuerpo… un escote ligeramente pronunciado … la falda de su vestido era muy amplia… al acercarse a la mansión noto un gran alboroto, sin duda sus ropas eran de fiesta… y en esa mansión había una gran festejo… siguió caminando hasta entrar a un gran salón con una bella decoración… parecía que fuera una boda… por sus mejillas corrían varias lagrimas y en su corazón sentía una gran tristeza… tristeza que no entendía… siguió caminando por el salón tratando de dar respuesta a las sensaciones que experimentaba… buscaba en el lugar algo familiar pero ante sus ojos todo era extraño… pero su alma le decía que ese lugar era bien conocido por ella… de repente un joven se acerca a ella y le toma la mano – Algún día estaremos juntos mi pequeña… no lo dudes amor… pronto estaremos de nuevo juntos…- dijo en un murmullo con una dulce voz…

Candy despierta con el pulso acelerado… preguntándose por que siempre tiene ese sueño… por que nunca ve el rostro de ese hombre… por que la ropa y el lugar de la fiesta le parece que son en otra época… por que esa voz llena mi alma… se repetía toda la noche antes de volver a conciliar el sueño…

En el desayuno junto a su hermana…

-Candy que tienes… parece que no dormiste bien, acaso de nuevo has tenido esos sueños hermanita???- Pregunto Paty al ver como la tragona de su hermana solo jugaba con su desayuno…

Paty era mayor que Candy por 5 años y en físico era todo lo contrario a su hermana… Mientras Candy era de cabellera rubia y rizada, piel blanca y unos hermosos ojos verdes y Paty era morena, cabello castaño y lacio… todos en su familia decían que se parecía mucho a sus bisabuelas…

Candy dirigió la mira a su hermana y dijo– Si Paty de nuevo ese sueño… de nuevo esa voz que no puedo apartar de mi memoria… significara algo todo eso… me tiene un poco confundida sabes…-

-Ya no pienses en eso hermanita mejor ponte a preparar tu maleta que nos vamos a ir a Lakewood este fin de mes??- decía con entusiasmo Paty… pero la rubia dijo no recordar ningún próximo viaje…

-Hermanita recuerda que te platique sobre la fiesta de día de brujas que darán los Andrew… pero como siempre eres tan distraída… recuerda Candy que hace días llego la invitación además hay estará Stear- termino de decir antes de mostrarle a Candy una bella sonrisa al recordar a su novio…

-Ya… ya recordé pero hay habrá mucha gente que no conozco… no me entusiasma mucho la idea…- dijo poniendo un gesto de fastidio en su cara…

-No sea mentirosa… al único que puede que no recuerdes es a Albert por que estabas aun pequeña cuando se fue a Londres… recuerdo que con su hermana Annie te llevabas bien…

-Paty pero eso fue hace años… tu como sabes que no cambiaron además también irán Eliza y Neil…

-No juegues a la adivina y arregla tus cosas por que iremos niña malcriada…- dijo con fingido enojo..

-Esta bien mamá Paty…- dijo entre dientes Candy antes de soltarse a reir…

Mientras en la mansión Andrew en Lakewood…

-Terry ayer terminaron los técnicos las instalaciones para los efectos especiales… todo esta listo para el próximo fin… gracias por tu ayuda amigo…- dijo Albert con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro

Terry también sonriendo –de nada amigo si ya quiero ver las caras de mis primitos…

Albert y Terry se había encargado de toda la decoración para la fiesta… Terry consiguió a varios técnicos de efectos especiales de la compañía de cine donde era accionista… todas las habitaciones para recibir a sus invitados estaban lista… la vieja mansión no había sido utilizada durante mucho tiempo así que cuando vieron todo listo sintieron una gran satisfacción… Terry aun no entendía por que a su amigo se le había ocurrido la idea de una fiesta… si el era a quien menos le gustaban las reuniones en multitudes y menos si iban algunos de sus parientes… pero había algo que veía diferente en su amigo y lo iba a descubrir…

Después de una larga cabalgata llegaron hasta el lago donde decidieron tomar un descanso esta vez no solo iba Albert y Terry si no también Annie…

Albert bajo de su caballo y mientras Terry los ataba a un tronco… Albert ayuda a su hermana a descender de su yegua…

-Will hace algunos días que quiero preguntarte algo…- murmuro tímidamente Annie

-Si hermanita dime…

-Desde hace días hemos visto un cambio en ti, hay algo diferente… es como si esperas encontrar algo… y luego el querer venir a este casona… hacia años que nadie de la familia la frecuentaba…

-Son imaginaciones tuyas hermanita todo esta bien…

Metiéndose un poco en la platica Terry dijo – Amigo creo que Annie tienen razón, creo que en estos días has estado muy raro... desde que llegamos aquí no esperaste ningún momento para empezar a inspeccionar la casa pero lo extraño es que andas en ella como si la conocieras y tenia entendido que jamás habías venido a estas tierras…

-Esta bien!!- dijo con resignación el rubio…- les contare... solo no se burlen…- dijo antes de tomar una bocarada de aire y continuar hablando… -tengo tiempo soñando cosas un poco extrañas en relación con esta casa… sueño una fiesta… las vestimentas de los asistentes son antiguas… y esa voz…- esto ultimo lo dijo casi en un suspiro…

-Esa voz hermanito… que tiene de especial la voz que mencionas

Continuo el rubio… -en mis sueños encuentro a una chica en las escaleras de la casa… ella llora y me dice que de nuevo nos separaremos pero yo le digo que no es así… nunca veo su rostro, pero su voz esta muy bien grabada en mi memoria… es por eso que quise que viniéramos aquí tenia que ver y el lugar era como en mis sueños… por eso quise hacer la fiesta y proponer la vestimenta para los invitados… se que piensan que estoy loco pero quisiera encontrar las respuestas a todas esas dudas de mis sueños…

-Y porque crees que en esa fiesta sea la clave a tus preguntas… a por cierto se parece la casa a como la soñaste???- dijo Terry muy interesado en la respuesta..

-Buena pregunta amigo… en realidad no se si encontrare las respuestas pero espero que nos divirtamos… y si se parece o no… no se los diré… jajajaja…- rio de buena gana al ver la cara de decepción de sus interrogadores….

-Suerte hermanito… y pues ya vámonos no tardan en llegar los abuelos y mamá y creo que también hoy llega Susy verdad Terry…

-Si hoy llega junto con mis padres… hay amigo si que terminara siendo una gran fiesta… se reunirán toda la descendencia de la familia y amigos…

-Si mi abuela esta muy emocionada… dice que será una fiesta como las que antes se festejaban aquí mismo… además prometió que mañana que estuviéramos todos reunidos nos contaría las historias de los espíritus que habitan la casa… que miedo...- menciono Annie en tono de broma

-Hay hermanita después si te da miedo no te quiero en mi recamara eh… no te abriré…y ya mejor regresemos que es algo tarde…- así optaron por tomar camino hacia la mansión…

Ese mismo día en la tarde y parte de la mañana del siguiente día fueron llegando todos los invitados….

Los invitado eran recibidos por Annie y su abuela ya que Albert tuvo que salir de emergencia, cuando Candy llego al lugar, sintió como un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo y en el camino a la entrada principal vio aquel jardín, el mismo jardín que muchas veces vio en sus sueños… su hermana pudo notar el asombro en la mirada de Candy que estaba perdida en aquellos rosales, decidió no interrumpir a su hermana ya le preguntaría después que había causado su sorpresa.

Cuando llegaron a la Casona; Annie y la abuela Ariana esperaban en el recibidor de la casa. Cuando las jóvenes Winton entraron seguidas de sus primos Eliza y Neil Leegan, Ariana vio de una forma distinga a la joven menor de los Winton… acaso fue sorpresa? O tal vez asombro?... lo que podemos saber que los ojos de esa chiquilla le hicieron volver al pasado cuando ella era una jovencita y asistía a las grandes fiestas de los Andrew junto a su prometido… -como te pareces a la señora Candice, es como si la viera a ella unos años mas joven de cómo la conocí… pero esos ojos son idénticos, tu mirada y tu sonrisa…. Es como si hubiera vuelto a nacer- dijo la anciana al acercarse a Candy quien solo la vio con ternura, después de saludar a todos los recién llegados les mostraron sus habitaciones e informaron que esa noche se reunirían a cenar y se les daría a escoger sus disfraces…

Horas después la cena llego… y hay la presentación formal de muchos de los presentes que apenas y se habían tratado alguna vez en su infancia pero la ausencia de unos de los Anfitriones fue notoria ya que aviso que llegaría para la reunión que habían preparado antes de realizar a elección de disfraces…

La abuela Ariana le dijo a Annie que para hacer tiempo a que llegara su nieto pasaran a los invitados a la sala y hay a la luz de la chimenea les contaría los misterios que encerraba la vieja Mansión Andrew…

Y así fue después de la cena Candy estaba sentada junto a Annie recordando sus antiguas travesuras de niñez, junto a ellas pero mas interesado en la platica de la morena se encontraba Tom, por otra parte… Paty estaba al lado de su novio Stear, Eliza coqueteaba libremente con Anthony quien ya se veía un poco fastidiado, Neil igual que su hermana no perdía el tiempo haciéndose el galán con Susy pero tenia muy de cerca a su hermano Terry que aun cuando estaba junta a su querida novia Rose no perdía detalle de su pequeña hermana, mientras el mas joven de los Cornwell platicaba con Helen…

La noche empezaba a refrescar y la abuela Ariana ordeno chocolate caliente para los jóvenes… ya cuando a todos los vio con su bebida en mano…

-Bueno creo que ya es hora de empezar con la historia de esta casa….- menciono la anciana haciendo que todos los presentes le pusieran atención…

-Abuelita ahora si me contaras el misterio de las rosas… que emoción...-dijo Annie al recordar lo sucedido en horas anteriores….

_**Flashback**_

Annie y su abuela decidieron que ese día antes de que llegaran los últimos invitados tomarían un paseo por los jardines de la Mansión así que muy temprano salieron de la casa… pero cuando llegaron al jardín de las rosas…

-Abuelita que hermosas están estas rosas no crees…??- dijo la morena al acercase a las rosas

-Si lo son hija… son muy hermosas en especial esta…- le señalo la Dulce Candy

-Lo que me sorprende es que ya es otoño y aun sobreviven… quisiera saber quien es el encargado de cuidarlas, desde que llegamos nunca eh visto a nadie cerca de ellas y siempre están perfectamente cuidadas…

-Esa es una parte de la historia de esta casa querida… pero te la contare cuando todos estén reunidos- dijo la anciana al regalarle una sonrisa a su nieta

_**Fin Flashback**_

-Si querida lo hare… - después de un lapso corto de silencio miro como ya había ganado la atención de los jóvenes y de algún que otro adulto que estaban también en la casa…- Hace ya muchos años esta mansión fue famosa por las grandes fiestas que los Andrew realizaban… todos querían ser invitados de ellos, pero todo cambio tras la muerte de uno de los miembros de la familia- dijo y cerro los ojos al recordar aquel instante…

_**Flashback**_

- William… acaban de llamar de Lakewood, era la señora Ariana para avisar que la señora Candy esta muy enferma y pide verte… - dijo George al entrar a la oficina de Albert

Sin decir palabras salió casi corriendo del lugar hasta llegar a la salida y dar la orden a uno de los empleados que avisaran a su esposa que saldría de viaje y que también avisaran a Dominic que regresara de Londres por el estado de salud de su madre... antes de abordar su auto, George lo detuvo diciéndole que el manejaría ya que Albert se encontraba muy nervioso…

Varias horas después Albert entro a la habitación donde se encontraba Candy… el rostro de la rubia se veía pálido… sus labios habían perdido el color, sus ojos aun tenia su brillo jovial pero eran enmarcados por enormes ojeras, ya su cuerpo no tenia fuerzas, y los ánimos de vivir de Candy se habían desvanecido… Al verla postrada en aquella cama con esa apariencia el corazón de Albert se rompió en mil pedazos.

Ariana observo como su suegro no pudo sostener por mucho tiempo su mirada hacia Candy, vio como cerro los ojos y rodaron un par de lágrimas por sus mejillas, antes de acercarse a la cama seco sus lagrimas intentando ser lo mas fuerte posible… era como si el mundo no existiera cuando ellos estaban juntos fue entonces cuando Ariana entendió el amor que se tenían, ese día fue testigo del amor oculto entre su suegro y la señora Candy… ese día lloro al ver como sufrían dos corazones que realmente se amaban y supo perfectamente que ella no era nadie para juzgar a dos personas que se aman y menos al ver la intensidad de ese amor en silencio…

-Pequeña…- murmuro al llegar a un lado de la rubia…

-Ya no soy una pequeña Albert…- dijo con dificultad intentando sonreír

-Tranquila no te esfuerces mucho… tienes que guardar fuerzas para poder recuperarte…- dijo mirándola con ternura y acariciando su suave mejilla.

-Mi adorado príncipe… déjame hablar ahora que puedo, además bien sabes que nunca has podido controlarme…- sonrió finalmente pero continuo con su monologo… -Sabes… nunca deje de amarte… nunca te olvide…- vio que el quiso hablar pero ella no lo dejo… - Tus ojos me dicen que tu también me amas y eso me da la fuerza que necesito para pasar estos últimos momentos…

-No hables pequeña, tu sabes que no hace falta, déjame estar aquí a tu lado… quieres…- ella solo asintió… Albert se sentó a un lado de ella, comenzó a jugar con uno de los rizos de Candy y a platicarle del ultimo viaje que hizo a Londres y lo cambiado que estaba todo desde la ultima vez que fueron juntos… poco a poco la rubia fue recuperando su aspecto era como si la voz y la presencia de aquel hombre fuera su medicina… cuando Albert vio mas animada a Candy la convenció de comer… así que pidió a Dorothy que subiera algo ligero para la rubia y como si fuera una niña pequeña le dio de comer… a Candy le divirtió mucho la escena, estar al lado del hombre que siempre amo, cuidándola como siempre lo hizo… era como volver el tiempo años atrás…

Esa noche Candy se sentía contenta y así lo mostro a todos los que estaban en aquella casona, aun cuando muchos creían en la pronta mejoría de la señora de la casa… un par de ojos azules lloraban en silencio cuando salió por un momento de aquella habitación porque la rubia le pidió que fuera a cenar algo… solo se dirigió a su antigua recamara para que ella no se diera cuenta de su estado… Albert no noto cuando Ariana llego a su lado, hasta que empezó a consolarlo…

-Señor William… ya no llore, ella se dará cuenta… tiene que ser fuerte por ella… por el amor que le tiene, por ese amor sea fuerte…- le dijo en un murmuro la jovencita que hace apenas unos meses empezó a formar parte de su familia… Albert no pudo dejar de recordar a Candy al ver a la jovencita que tenia aun lado, aunque en su físico eran distintas… sabia que su carácter era muy parecido por eso su hijo había sido conquistado por esa hermosa chiquilla, Albert le dirigió una sonrisa a su nuera y le dijo que tenia razón que seria fuerte… desde ese momento se convirtieron en buenos amigos…

Albert volvió al lado de Candy y ella le pidió que se quedara hay hasta que ella durmiera pero sus palabras eran una especie de hasta luego… esa noche fue demasiado larga… cuando Candy logro dormir, Albert se encontraba sentado a su lado y el rostro de la rubia estaba recargado ligeramente contra una de sus piernas así que opto por velar el sueño de su pequeña, sin saber a que hora lo venció su propio cansancio de ese ajetreado día se durmió… horas después el rubio despertó al escuchar el canto de las aves y sentir los rayos del sol en su rostro, pero cuando intento despertar a su pequeña para que viera el hermoso día que comenzaba… el intento fue en vano…

Después de los funerales de Candy… todos los presentes pudieron notar el dolor de jefe de la familia Andrew, todos asociaron que para aquel hombre la perdida de Candy, era como haber perdido a una hermana, pero Ariana sabia que el dolor que sentía era por haber perdido al amor de su vida, Albert pasaba mas tiempo en Lakewood, era como si estar hay buscara estar cerca de ella, fue donde le conto a su nuera la historia de la familia, de las rosas de Anthony y su propia historia junto a Candy, siempre le repitió que algún día volverían a estar juntos y lograría que su amor triunfara… meses después del nacimiento de su primer nieto llamado Anthony… Albert falleció… todos dijeron que fue de tristeza, ya que nadie lo había vuelto a ver sonreír, solo su joven nuera cuando hablada con ella de su adorada Candy y como reía mientras cuando cargaba en sus brazos y jugaba con su pequeño nieto….

_**Fin Flashback**_

Siguió con su relato… …

-Ese Jardín era cuidado hace muchos años por el joven Anthony en memoria a su madre… para el joven se había convertido en su tesoro ya que era el lugar donde podía sentirse cerca ella… al tiempo conoció y se enamoro de una jovencita muy hermosa y entusiasta… él como regalo de cumpleaños le puso el nombre de ella a una nueva estirpe que el mismo había creado, era una rosa hermosa igual que la chiquilla… ella también lo quería pero su felicidad fue opacada cuando el joven por un accidente al caer de un caballo falleció, ella sufrió mucho y fue mandada lejos de aquí para que pudiera olvidar… después de un tiempo logro seguir su camino… Con el paso del tiempo se volvió a enamorar pero su amor de nuevo no pudo ser… y cuando por fin creyó haber encontrado el amor de su vida, el temor a no ser correspondida, hicieron que fuera tarde cuando confesara su amor a su príncipe como ella lo llamaba… El joven que ella amaba se había casado con otra mujer y ella con el tiempo se caso con un buen hombre… pero poco después enviudo… ella regreso a esta mansión y cuido del jardín de las rosas hasta su muerte… desde ese momento muchos intentaron seguir cuidando ese jardín pero parecía que estuviera llorando la partida de su dueña y no volvieron a florecer por buen tiempo… pero un día los sirvientes se llevaron la sorpresa que el jardín de nuevo florecía, eso fue hace casi 21 años… cada día que pasaba había señas de los cuidados que algún desconocido hacia en el jardín, nadie sabia quien era… una tarde uno de los sirvientes mas viejos juro que había visto al joven Anthony en el jardín, como en vida cuidando de su tesoro… parecía que el espíritu del joven desde entonces cuida aquel jardín… el cual debe de estar hermoso para recibir de nuevo a la dueña de sus bellas rosas…- todos los presentes tomaban atención detenidamente en cada palabra de la abuela… ella opto por hacer una pausa al ver que ninguno de ellos hablo prosiguió….

-Después de haber fallecido la Joven, aquel hombre que fue el amor de su vida dijo que aun la veía en esta casa, mucha de la servidumbre conto que en su recamara por las noches la luz se encendía, que su risa aun se escuchaba en los pasillos… tiempo después de su muerte, su príncipe murió de tristeza… desde entonces los miembros de la familia que aun vivían aquí decidieron irse de la casa ya que empezaron a suceder cosas muy extrañas… se escuchaba como alguien en la media noches recorría el pasillo del segundo piso y como los pasos se dirigían a la escalera hasta llegar a la planta baja… después entre los sirvientes comenzaron los rumores que veían a una joven pareja en las escaleras y poco a poco conforme subían se desvanecían, además frecuentemente escuchaban ruidos en el cuarto de inventos de uno de los Andrew que murió en la guerra… pocas personas han querido trabajar aquí… igual que pocos miembros de la familia hemos vuelto a venir a esta casa hasta hoy que están aquí todos ustedes… así que chicos cuidado con molestar a los antiguos habitantes de la Mansión Andrew- Termino de hablar sin evitar poner una leve sonrisa se satisfacción al ver como en los rostros de sus oyentes había un ligero toque de miedo o tal vez curiosidad...

En la entrada de la sala un joven de ojos Azules tenia ya buen rato escuchando el relato de su abuela… - _Sera cierto lo que acaba de contar??, en mis sueños encuentro a una chica en las escaleras… será posible que algo tenga que ver con lo que cuenta la abuela??_- la confusión de Albert creció mas…

-Lamento interrumpir… Buenas noches!!... mi nombre es William Albert Andrew y me disculpo por no haberles dado la bienvenida antes pero tuve que hacerme cargo de unos imprevistos, pero veo que mi querida abuela los tiene demasiado entretenidos…- dijo antes de dirigir la mirada a su abuela y regalarle una bella sonrisa al ver el rostro de diversión de la ancianita, mientras encendía la luz de la estancia.

Mientras tanto una joven de ojos verdes volvía a sorprenderse de nuevo en ese día… ya que no solo el relato le llamo la atención si no también la voz… esa voz que escucha en sus sueños… esa voz es igual a la del joven que acababa de llegar…-_no es posible… su voz… _- se repetía para si misma… sin notar que el recién llegado había clavado su mirada en ella…

-Por que siento esto al ver a esta jovencita… esos ojos… que hermosos ojos son como un par de esmeraldas… los mas hermosos ojos que eh visto en mi vida…- pensaba el recién llegado al ver entre la multitud a una rubia pecosa… -pronto mi amor…- fueron las palabras que en un débil murmullo salieron de su boca aunque fueron inaudibles para los presentes… pero para el fueron claras las mismas palabras que repetía en su sueño… a la vez se sintió como un frio viento entro por alguna de las ventanas haciendo que la piel de todos se erizara… haciendo sentir al rubio una cálida caria en su mejilla y a la rubia un cálido y fresco aliento pudo sentir cerca de su rostro pero no tenia cerca a nadie para tener esa sensación y a el nadie lo acaricio solo ese viento que para todos fue helado, ese viento que para ellos fue cálido…

Después los chicos compartieron un rato mas entre platicas hasta que llegaron los disfraces… podían escoger el que quisieran, habían contratado a varias costureras para que hicieran ajustes a las vestimentas y así estuvieran listas para la noche de la fiesta… aun cuando eran hermosos todos los vestidos a Candy aun no la convencía ninguno pero Ariana le pidió que la acompañara y fue donde la llevo hasta un desván donde de una caja saca un vestido aun muy bien conservado color verde… era el vestido que Candy White Andrew utilizo en la boda de William Albert Andrew… era el vestido que Candy tantas veces veía en sus sueños… esa fue su tercer sorpresa en esa casa…

Continuara.....

_**Mil gracias por leer mi historia, espero que les agrade, para mi sera de mucha importancia conocer sus opiniones acerca de ella... **_

_**Besos...**_

_**Machel Andrew…**_


	2. Fantasmas

…**Un amor a través del tiempo…**

Capitulo 2 "Fantasmas"

Ariana le pidió a la rubia que la acompañara llevando a la joven hasta el desván donde de una caja saco un vestido aun muy bien conservado color verde… era el vestido que Candice White Andrew utilizo en la boda de William Albert Andrew… era el vestido que Candy tantas veces veía en sus sueños… esa fue su tercer sorpresa en esa casa…

-Es hermoso no crees Candy…???- al notar el asombro en cara de la rubia continuo…- este vestido fue de una mujer grandiosa… era tan bella y aun cuando solo vi fotografías de cuando ella lo porto, te puedo asegurar que se veía hermosa y creo que este vestido merece volver a ser lucido o ¿tu que piensas querida?…- espero paciente la respuesta de la joven…

Volviendo un poco del mundo que la había conducido la visión de tan bella prenda – Señora yo no creo poder lucir un vestido así… es muy lindo… pero…- balbució la rubia…

-No te ha gustado??- chillo con un fingido tono de decepción…

-No por favor, no diga eso, el vestido es mas que hermoso… solo es que yo nunca eh usado algo así… no creo que me vaya muy bien que digamos… es demasiado para mi Señora...

-Primero no me llames Señora, dime Abuela Ariana, si querida… y segundo, como puedes decir que no eres digna de esta prenda si te veras bellísima con ella…- dijo tomando el hombro de la chica testaruda que tenia en frente… sin dejarla que se negara de nuevo -úsalo por favor… sabes te diré un secreto pequeña Candy… ese vestido fue de tu bisabuela, tal vez pensaras que soy una viaja sentimental, pero al ver tus ojos es como ver los de ella querida… y se que estará de acuerdo conmigo en que tu lo uses, no crees que es un desperdicio dejarlo de nuevo en ese cofre…- murmuro apuntando el cofre donde se encontraba anteriormente la caja que resguardaba la prenda…

Al escuchar que era pertenencia de un miembro de su familia no se pudo negar ha usarlo pero también le pidió un favor a la abuela Ariana… el cual era que le dejara ver el contenido de aquel cofre donde guardaban las cosas de su bisabuela, a lo que Ariana no se negó… y pronto ordeno a unos sirvientes que llevaran el cofre a su antigua ubicación… la habitación que alguna vez fue de Candice y ahora alojaba a su bisnieta…

Cuando todos por fin habían elegido sus disfraces decidieron ir a descansar ya que el día había sido largo y todos estaban agotados… pero Candy estaba decidida a descubrir todo el misterio que encerraba aquella casona y creía que una manera de empezar seria en ese enorme cofre, aun cuando el temor a lo desconocido estaba presente, no se dejo llevar por el, ya eran muchas coincidencias las de ese lugar y sus sueños, ya no podía seguir con tantas dudas, tenia que ser valiente y buscar las respuestas a sus preguntas…

Tomando una gran bocarada de aire levanto la tapa del cofre, comenzó a inspeccionar detalladamente lo que sobresalía de su contenido, le parecía ser el gran tesoro de recuerdos de su bisabuela.

Al hurgar un poco su contenido encontró un paquete con fotografías y cartas… también vio una pequeña caja que resguardaba una fotografía de un joven muy atractivo, muy parecido al primo de Annie, un prendedor del emblema de los Andrew, un bello crucifijo y un recorte amarillento de periódico donde se anunciaba al parecer una obra de teatro… también pudo ver algunos uniformes de enfermera y unos cuantos libros de medicina… un poco cansada Candy comenzó a bostezar, así que opto por recostase llevándose junto a ella las cartas y fotos que había encontrado antes…

Empezó por ver las fotos, en la primera de ellas se encontraba una chica muy sonriente vestida de enfermera y mostrando con orgullo su titulo a la cámara… -_somos tan parecidas…pero tal vez solo en el físico, ella se ve tan segura, creo que en espíritu somos distintas, muy distintas…_- pensaba la rubia mientras paseaba suavemente las yemas sus dedos por la imagen…

La siguiente era de su bisabuela sosteniendo en sus brazos a un pequeño bebe y a su costado se encontraba un hombre bien parecido, el cual supuso era su bisabuelo… -_Con tanto amor sostienes a tu pequeño… pero hay algo en tu mirada… se ve un poco triste, por que no eras feliz Candice, tenias aun hombre muy guapo a tu lado y a ti bebe, tenias una familia hermosa, que era lo que te faltaba, tu mirada es la misma que yo tengo en mis sueños… ayúdame a entender lo que me pasa, ayúdame a descubrir todo que hoy para mi es un misterio…_- dijo para si misma al contemplar la imagen…

La tercera fotografía le llamo la atención pues tenia una pequeña dedicatoria

_Con todo mi amor para mi tarzan pecoso… gracias por ser mi amiga y mi admiradora número uno Candy… _

_Te quise, te quiero y siempre te querré… Terry Grandchester _- Leyó y vio a un chico muy apuesto en un escenario de teatro…

Decidió continuar con las fotos y fue encontrando muchas donde aparecía su abuelo de niño junto con otros pequeños… igual había varias de las amigas y amigos de la bisabuela… la familia Andrew… muchas eran de algunas reuniones de familia… de paseos… poco a poco se familiarizo con los rostros y pudo encontrar parecidos en los actuales miembros y amigos de la familia… no se le hizo extraño ver en repetidas ocasiones en aquellas fotografías a Candy junto a sus amigas Annie y Paty que por cierto esta ultima era igual a su hermana… a Archie, Tom, Terry y a un montón de niños que imagino eran sus descendientes… Pero todavía faltaban otras fotos por ver… ya que su bisabuela las había apartado de las demás en un pequeño sobre…

-Solo faltan estas…- dijo al sacar el contenido del sobre… -William Albert Andrew- leyó en el pie de la foto… una extraña sensación estremeció su cuerpo… sus ojos estudiaron el mas mínimo detalle de la imagen…

En total silencio continuo viendo cada una de las fotos… muchas parecían ser de los viajes de aquel hombre… en algunas la bisabuela estaba junto a él… pero en la mayoría él estaba solo… ya había notado que era muy parecido por no decir igual al joven que había entrado al salón después del relato de la abuela Ariana… sin mas en su mente que la imagen de William Albert Andrew dejo las fotografías y las cartas en el pequeño buro que estaba aun lado de su cama, antes de dejarse caer pesadamente sobre los almohadones y rápidamente cayo en un profundo sueño…

La noche era mas obscura que de costumbre… una espesa capa de nubes cubría el cielo y la luminosidad de la luna… un viento helado inundo la habitación de Candy al entrar por los ventanales que daban al pequeño balcón… la rubia al sentir frio despertó y se levanto perezosamente para cerrar las ventanas abiertas…

-Que frio por dios!!… no recuerdo haber dejado esas ventanas así… hay Candy siempre tan distraída… - dijo para si misma al tiempo que se dirigía a cerrar los ventanales, pero al regresar a su cama algo llamo su atención… o mejor dicho alguien…

En una de las esquinas de la habitación aun en esa obscuridad se distinguía la silueta de un hombre alto y esbelto… la rubia abrió los ojos como si fueran un par de platos… su corazón acelero su palpitar y sus piernas parecían no poder sostenerlas mas… quiso gritar pero no salieron palabras de su boca…reuniendo las pocas fuerzas que aun hacían en su cuerpo…

-Quien es usted???... que… que quiere… aquí???- logro decir con gran dificultad… aunque su voz fue muy poco audible…

-No tengas miedo pequeña… yo nunca te hare daño…- dijo una voz proveniente de la misma esquina donde estaba ese hombre…

-Esa voz… de nuevo esa voz… tan dulce…- pensó Candy al escucharlo… sin poder sostenerse mas en pie la rubia sintió desvanecerse pero antes de caer se percato de que alguien la sostenía… ella quería abrir los ojos pero por mas intentos que hizo fue en vano solo pudo sentir una calidez que la invadía al contacto de aquel extraño… calidez que desapareció al sentirse de nuevo en la comodidad de la cama… pero el exquisito aroma que desprendía su cuerpo quedo impregnado en su habitación envolviéndola en una calma sin igual…

-Duerme pequeña… yo te cuidare… duerme mi amor…- le dijo en un murmullo cerca del oído su extraño acompañante…

Perdida la dulcera de esa voz y la embriaguez que ocasionaba la esencia a maderas que invadió el ambiente, volvió a caer en un profundo sueño… Un sueño donde aparecía el portador de esa voz… pero esta vez su talante ya no era un misterio… tenia un rostro hermoso como el de un ángel… sus bellos ojos azul cielo la cautivaron… la magia de su sonrisa y el encantador sonido de su voz la hipnotizaron… William Albert Andrew…

Era él… ahora no había dudas, era él… el hombre con quien soñaba desde hace años… ese desconocido al que nunca le había visto el rostro, por fin sabia quien era… esa voz única e inconfundible, su semblante sin igual, por fin sabia quien era el dueño de sus sueños…

-_Pero quien soy yo??..._- se preguntaba la joven al contemplar en aquel sueño la visión del hombre que tenia frente a ella….

…………………………………&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&………………………………-

Albert… Albert…- musitaba la voz de una mujer…

Albert despertó al escuchar que alguien lo llamaba…por un instante el rubio se creyó loco… nadie lo llamaba… y menos a esas horas -_Tal vez fue un sueño…_- pensó al volverse a recostar…

-Albert… … Albert… …- se escucho de nuevo la voz de una mujer, pero esta vez el rubio estaba seguro que no era un sueño… alguien lo llamaba… sin dudarlo se levanto de un salto de la cama e intento aun en la obscuridad descubrir quien era la intrusa en su habitación… pero antes de poder prender las luces del cuarto… una mujer tomo su mano… el tacto de aquella mano frágil hizo que sintiera pequeños choques de corriera eléctrica lo cual estremeció cada parte de su cuerpo…

-Quien eres??- logro preguntar el rubio intentando mantener la calma…

-Albert… amor mío… pronto estaremos juntos de nuevo mi querido príncipe…- dijo la mujer al acercarse aun mas al rubio…

El aroma a rosas invadió el ambiente de la habitación… poco a poco las nubes fueron descubriendo parte de la bella luna que cubrían, dejando filtrar un leve haz de luz que entro por una de las ventanas dejándolo ver el rostro de aquella joven que lo acompañaba… era un ángel pensó por un instante… pero aun cuando solo fue un pequeño instante ese destello luminoso… pudo observar a detalle el rostro de la joven encontrando un enorme parecido con la rubia que había visto en el salón esa noche… pero pronto la obscuridad volvió y con ella la joven se marcho… fue en cuestión de segundos que ella se desvaneció dejando a un mas confundido al rubio…

-No fue un sueño… ella estuvo aquí… su aroma… aun puedo percibir el embriagante perfume de las rosas que la rodeaba…

Sin saber exactamente que había pasado salió de la habitación rumbo a la planta baja…

Se dirigió a la cocina para prepararse algo de tomar… aun se sentía confundido por lo que había pasado, con bebida en mano se dirigió a la biblioteca y al encender la luz observo cuidadosamente cada unos de los cuadros que adornaban la habitación… eran los antiguos miembros de la honorable familia Andrew…

Uno de los cuadros mas grandes era el que mostraba la figura imponente de un hombre… aun cuando su mirada era pacifica y noble… se veía gran gallardía en las facciones y rasgos de su rostro y cuerpo… al pie del gran cuadro destacaba la leyenda "William A. Andrew"…

-Tantas son las historias que eh escuchado sobre ti… mi abuela insiste que nos parecemos mucho… pero yo no soy como tú… yo no tengo el valor para ser como tú fuiste… "Un gran hombre… El orgullo de los Andrew"… como lo dice mi padre… Como te fue tan fácil aceptar la responsabilidad de dirigir esta familia??… dicen que fuiste feliz… bueno eso dicen… aunque mi abuela siempre menciona que no me deje llevar por los cuentos de los demás y que luche por lo que quiero en mi vida… al fin de cuentas te admiro… aunque tal vez no lo crea nadie, te admiro por que tuviste el valor de tomar las riendas de los negocios familiares y renunciar a tu libertad… somos tan parecidos pero creo que a las vez tan distintos…- dijo el rubio al cuadro que tenia en frente… en el momento se pensó un poco loco… hablar con un cuadro no era algo bueno… además de las visiones de hacia unos instantes…

-Son más parecidos de lo que crees hijo…- dijo Ariana desde la puerta de aquel lugar…

-Me asustaste abuela…-menciono Albert después de llevarse las manos al pecho…

-Así tendrás la conciencia hijo…

-No se burle señora mía… pero esta noche a sido muy extraña sabe…

-Extraña?... que tiene de extraña esta noche… todo esta muy tranquilo

-Es un poco larga la historia… creo que le aburriría, además pensara que tiene un nieto loco…

-jajajaja… eso ultimo ya lo se querido… y además la noche es larga… el sueño se me ido… creo que puedo escuchar tu larga historia…

- Esta bien… entonces tome asiento madame…

Y así fue como Albert le platico lo que había ocurrido unos momentos antes en su habitación…esa extraña mujer… también le conto sobre sus temores por dedicarse a dirigir los negocios de los Andrew…

-Abuela siento que perderé mi libertad… mis padres esperan que yo sea como él…- dijo señalando el retrato de su bisabuelo…

-Creo que en eso tu abuelo, que en paz descanse, tiene parte de culpa… siempre hablo de su padre con gran orgullo… como todo un ejemplo a seguir… como el hombre impecable… pero hijo no te atormentes, él solo era un humano… también se equivocaba… también sufría… hizo su mejor desempeño por esta familia… no puedo negar que en cuestiones de negocios era todo un experto… pero eso no era lo que lo apasionaba… el amaba la naturaleza… viajar… los animales… y sabes pudo encontrar un equilibrio en su vida, hacer su trabajo como jefe de la familia y a la vez disfrutar de su verdadera pasión… solo falto ella para que él fuera completamente feliz.

-Quien es ella??

Ignorando un poco la pregunta de su nieto… Ariana continúo hablando…

-Sabes por eso muchas veces te eh dicho que te pareces tanto a él, desde que naciste aun cuando dicen que los bebes no tiene parecido con nadie… tus rasgos eran inconfundibles… el ver tus ojos claros… era ver de nuevo los ojos de aquel gran hombre, es por eso que insistí tanto que llevaras su nombre…

- Pero abuela puede que en apariencia pero no quiere decir que somos iguales…

-Aunque no me creas hijo… no solo es la apariencia… también tienen los mismos gusto… las mismas pasiones… oírte hablar es volver a escucharlo… tus ideas y las de ese hombre del retrato son tan parecidos… creo que hasta los mismos temores comparten… solo espero que tu si alcances la felicidad completa… que luches por lo que amas y no dejes que esa felicidad se vaya de tus manos…

-Abuela pero quien es ella… quien fue la persona que le hizo falta para ser feliz?

Ariana se levanto del sillón y camino hacia uno de los tantos cuadros…

-A ella me refiero hijo, a Candice White Andrew…-dijo la anciana señalando la imagen de una joven rubia y pecosa…

Los ojos de Albert se abrieron de par en par al ver el retrato de aquella mujer… tan bella… tan perfecta… era un ángel… el mismo ángel que hace unos momentos estuvo a su lado…

Continuara…

_Notas de Autor:_

_Mil gracias a tods las que se dieron el tiempo para leer mi historia… gracias Karina Natsumi y Yoazell por dejas sus comentarios, y a todas las lectoras silenciosas mil gracias._

_Espero que este cap sea de su agrado y por fa si pueden dejen sus comentarios sip :) ;)…_

_Un gran abrazo_

_Machel Andrew_


	3. En busca de respuestas

…**Un amor a través del tiempo…**

_Hola que tal…_

_Aquí les dejo el Cap 3 de mi historia "Un amor a través del tiempo"… espero y sea de su agrado… y claro que son bienvenidos cada uno de sus comentarios o sugerencias…_

**_Capitulo 3_** _"En busca de respuestas"_

Los ojos de Albert se abrieron de par en par al ver el retrato de aquella mujer… tan bella… tan perfecta… era un ángel… el mismo ángel que hace unos momentos estuvo a su lado…

Su corazón se acelero al máximo, su rostro palideció al contemplar aquella sutil figura femenina impresa en el lienzo que tenia justo frente a él… en unos instantes se quedo sin palabras que articular ante el gran asombro que le causaba el rostro de la rubia… Ariana se percato del estado de shock en el que se encontraba su nieto pero también contemplo el nuevo brillo que expresaba su mirada azul cielo…

-Hijo, estas bien??- dijo en un murmullo tomando la mano de Albert para volverlo a la realidad…

-Perdón abuela… solo que ella….

-Ella se parece mucho a una de nuestras invitadas, no te parece??… esa jovencita es su bisnieta y son como dos gotas de agua… sabes?... cuando la vi me sorprendí mucho… y el hablar con ella hizo que volviera por un instante al pasado… a los tiempos cuando yo tenia su edad y pasaba horas con la señora Candy…- dijo en tono nostálgico…

-Abuelita creo que tu tarea es encontrarnos parecidos con nuestros antepasados…-dijo el rubio regalándole una sonrisa… Ariana solo sonrió y siguió con su plática…

-Además hijo, esta casa es realmente de Candy White Andrew… tu bisabuelo la puso a su nombre cuando ella decidió venir a vivir aquí con su hijo…

-Pero por que nunca su familia la reclamo?

-Cuando ella murió… su hijo Dominic no quiso saber nada de esta casona… decía que solo le recordaría día y noche que ella no estaba ya con nosotros… así que nos propuso a tu abuelo y a mi que nos quedáramos aquí si queríamos… y así lo hicimos, además de nosotros el Sr. William pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo aquí… fue hasta después del deceso de mi suegro que decidimos irnos a vivir a Chicago… pero legalmente nunca dejo de ser de la familia de la Señora Candy… ahora solo queda saber que decide hacer Dominic con esta propiedad, él sabe que estamos aquí… Cuando me comentaste sobre tu deseo por conocer la Mansión fui a buscarlo y tuve una larga plática con ese viejo cascarrabias, quise pedir su autorización para usar la Casona, es un viejo tan testarudo, como puede tener un lugar tan bello como este abandonado… pero lo bueno es que no puso objeción para poder hacer la reunión….

Albert solo escuchaba atento todas las palabras que salían de la mujer parlanchina que tenia a su lado… intentando ensamblar las piezas de aquel rompecabezas de confusiones que su mente había generado…

-Como que ese tal Dominic la altera un poco, o me equivoco abuelita??...-una sonrisa con un leve toque de picardía ilumino el rostro del rubio, lo que hizo que Ariana se ruborizada…

-Pero que cosas dices William, es solo que ese hombre tiene muy mal genio…-en un intento de volver a tener el control de la platica, Ariana pensaba en como cambiar a otro tema pero al mismo tiempo su mente viajo años atrás cuando ella era una jovencita de 17 años… recordó cuando conoció a William Andrew quien se convirtiera en su esposo… pero también conoció a un encantador joven llamado Dominic Ayllone… -_Eras tan guapo, esos hermosos ojos verdes cautivaban a cualquier jovencita, así como me embrujaron a mi, pero Paty era mi amiga, ella estaba enamorada de ti Dominic, además William supo ganarse mi amor, siempre fue un caballero, y logro que me enamorara de él, pero a ti… a ti te ame tanto mi querido Dominic…_- pensaba la anciana

-Abuela no entiendo muchas cosas… si esa mujer era una Andrew… como puedes decir que ella fue quien le hizo falta al bisabuelo para ser feliz???- el rubio hizo que Ariana reaccionara de nuevo y volviera a retomar la platica pendiente con su nieto… pudo ver que el rostro de Albert reflejaba cierta desesperación por no comprender todo ese enredo que Ariana le contaba…

-Ella fue el amor de su vida…

-Pero eran parientes???

-No exactamente… Candy fue adoptada por la familia cuando era pequeña… es por eso que lleva el apellido Andrew pero no hay entre ellos lazos de sangre

-Lo rechazo??

-Ella lo amaba

-Entonces que fue lo que paso??

-El miedo a no ser correspondidos hizo que callaran sus sentimientos uno al otro… y cuando ella le confeso su amor era demasiado tarde… sus vidas ya habían tomaron rumbos distintos… A pesar de todo su amor sobrevivió… no importo los años que pasaron, ni todo lo que hacia imposible realizar ese amor… tal vez cada uno hizo su vida cariño…- tomo entre sus manos una de las manos del rubio- pero su amor no se acabo… se amaron a su manera… siempre estuvieron pendientes uno del otro… fueron los mejores amigos… los mejores compañeros de aventuras… era como si sus almas hubieran nacido para estar juntas… y así fue y será siempre…- la anciana hizo un breve silencio antes de volver hablar… suspiro profundamente y dijo…- Pero hijo ahora cuéntame por que dices que tengo un nieto loco…?????

El rostro de Albert expreso sorpresa ya que pensó por un instante que su abuela había olvidado esa parte de la platica… además después de ver la mezcla de emociones reflejadas en aquel rostro arrugado al hablar del amor que vivió su ángel recién aparecido con su casi clon como decía la abuela… hasta él mismo había olvidado la verdadera razón del por que había salido de su habitación… la razón por que le sorprendió ver ese cuadro… pero el recuerdo de aquel aroma a rosas volvió a perturbar su mente, inquietándolo de nuevo…

Entrecerrando los ojos, intento reunir las palabras adecuadas para explicarle a su abuela todo sobre sus extraños sueños y la aparición de la bella mujer del cuadro…

-Bueno señora mía… se que es muy curiosa y no me dejara en paz hasta que le cuente todo… o me equivoco??

-Estas en lo cierto querido…-en el rostro de la mujer se dibujo una sonrisa llena de complicidad, la cual le recordó al rubio los días de niñez al lado de una de sus mayores cómplices de travesuras… "Ariana Maytorena"

La sonrisa de Ariana logro desvanecer la tensión del rubio…

-Esta bien… me rindo… le contare que me pasa…- desviando un poco la mirada hacia el cuadro de su ángel, Albert tomo aire y dijo…- Desde hace algún tiempo tengo sueños un poco extraños… sueños que están relacionados con este lugar… y en donde ella aparece…

Albert le describió a detalle lo que veía en su sueño, como percibía a la muchacha lloraba desconsolada y el dolor que le causaba al verle así… también le dijo que nunca había visto su rostro solo escuchaba su voz… y el delicado aroma a rosas que al despertar parecía tan real…

-Siempre termina cuando le digo que pronto estaremos juntos, una de las cosas que más me sorprendió es que las estancias de la mansión que eh visto en mis sueños son idénticas a las de este lugar… pero… hay algo mas… hace unos momentos estaba por dormirme y escuche…

Ahora el rubio con un poco de pena al no saber cual seria la reacción de su abuela, inicio su relato que lo que hacia unos momentos le había pasado… Ariana no perdía detalle de todo lo que su locutor decía…

-Señora mía… le repito… tiene un nieto algo loco… por que la mujer que vi en mi habitación era idéntica a la mujer del retrato…

-Querido… tu estas en este lugar en busca de respuestas a tus dudas y se que las encontraras… veras que pronto todo será claro… se que te repito mucho esta frase… pero creo que de nueva cuenta es valido recordarte que debes luchar por tu felicidad… por el amor… recuerda hay almas nacen para estar siempre unidas, no importa el tiempo que pase… siempre buscaran la manera de volverse a encontrar…

Después de compartir un agradable silencio en la compañía de aquella mujer que desde niño lo confortaba al estar a su lado… Ariana y Albert se dirigieron a sus habitaciones para intentar descansar… Pero para el rubio las pocas horas que quedaban para el amanecer fueron extrañamente largas… las ultimas palabras de Ariana paseaban por sus pensamientos _"Recuerda hay almas nacen para estar siempre unidas, no importa el tiempo que pase… siempre buscaran la manera de volverse a encontrar…"_, mientras la anciana durmió plácidamente con un solo pensamiento en su mente _"Querido Albert… pequeña Candy… sus almas nacieron para estar juntas…"_

La luz del astro rey pronto entro por los enormes ventanales de la mansión, dejando al descubierto el hermoso día que iniciaba…

-Candy despierta hermanita…

-Un rato mas… por favor…

-Levántate flojita, Annie nos espera para dar un paseo a Caballo…

-Paty…… mmmmm…. Tengo mucho sueño… tuve una noche… bueno no fue tan mala al final de cuentas pero tengo sueño aun…

-De nuevo las pesadillas hermanita

-Esta vez no fue tanto una pesadilla… pero bueno se que no te convenceré así que ahora bajo… - dijo haciendo pucheros al ponerse de pie y dirigirse al cuarto de baño…

-Te esperamos en la sala perezosa, pero date prisa….

Treinta minutos después….

Toc… toc…

-Adelante…

-Señorita buenos días… mi nombre es Olivia y estoy a sus ordenes…- dijo una mujer mayor al entrar a la alcoba que ahora alojaba a la rubia…

-Buenos días…

-Disculpe que la interrumpa pero su hermana y la señorita Annie le dejaron esta nota… además le traigo el desayuno….

Dejo en una pequeña mesa la charola del desayuno junto con la nota…

-Se le ofrece algo más señorita…

-No gracias… bueno si… llámame Candy…

-Esta bien Señorita…

-mmmmmmmm

-Oh digo Candy, con tu permiso…

-Propio… - susurro la joven antes de tomar la nota de la mesa…

Hola de nuevo perezosa…

_Como vemos que estas tardando nos vamos sin ti… desayuna tranquilita que nos vamos a tardar hermanita… si quieres alcanzamos… estaremos cerca del lago… _

_Besos_

_Paty_

La rubia puso mala cara al ver que no la esperaron pero pronto se le paso su mal humor al escuchar como su estomago le recorvada que tenia hambre, mejor se concentro en devorar aquel delicioso desayuno que la esperaba… ya satisfecha opto por salir a dar un paseo…

-No creo que me anime a irme en caballo yo sola…- pensaba mientras salía de la Casona, camino un rato hasta llegar al hermoso jardín de las rosas… deleito su mirada con tan bella imagen que la naturaleza le regalaba… pareciera que las dulce Candy le sonrieran a la pecosa… se moría de ganas de cortar unas cuantas rosas y llevarlas con ella, pero también pensó en lo extraño que era que en esas épocas los rosales florecieran, así que mejor no las toco para que otros pudieran disfrutar de aquel hermoso espectáculo… tan concentrada estaba en admirar aquel jardín que no se percato de que ya no solo era ella quien contemplaba el paisaje…

-Buenos días señorita…-

-_Esa voz de nuevo… _-pensó la rubia… sin atreverse a ver al hombre que la saludaba….

-Buenos días…- su mirada aun se encontraba intentando analizar las rosas que tenia en frente…

-Disculpe que la moleste pero que tanto le mira a las rosas, acaso tienen alguna plaga…- dijo el rubio al ver como la chica se ruborizaba y seguía clavando su mirar en el jardín…

-Oh no… solo contemplaba lo bellas que son…-poco a poco la mirada de la rubia se dirigió al rostro de su acompañante… perdiéndose completamente en el azul cielo de aquellos ojos…

-Tiene razón; son hermosas, aunque usted lo es más… pero que mal educado soy… mi nombre es Albert Andrew…

-Mucho gusto señor Andrew mi nombre es Candice Winton…- contesto la rubia ruborizada.

El rubio extendió el brazo para tomar la mano de Candy y depositar un leve beso en ella…

-El gusto es mío, pero le puedo pedir un favor

Aun un poco aturdida por la sensación del rose de su piel con los labios, solo logro asentir con un movimiento de cabeza…

-No me llames señor, solo dime Albert, acaso me veo tan viejo…

-Claro que no te ves viejo, pero en ese caso tu llámame Candy…

Los dos jóvenes se vieron a los ojos, cada uno perdido en la profundidad de la mirada del otro… una marea de sentimientos nuevos inundaba sus sentidos… sus corazones se sintonizaban en su palpitar… dos almas que habían nacido para estar juntas se volvían a encontrar…

Continuara…

_Notas de Autor:_

_Gracias a tods las que se dieron el tiempo para leer mi historia…_

_WarriorQueenFC.- mil gracias por leer mi historia, me da mucho gusto que te haya agradado linda… intentare estar actualizando un poco más rápido y ojala este capítulo sea de tu agrado… de nuevo mil gracias…_

_Moni Gzz.- Gracias por tus comentarios Moni y por tomarte el tiempo de leer mis loca historia, espero que tanto este como los siguientes capítulos te gusten linda… gracias…_

_Anilem.- Hola Anilem, me da un gusto enorme que sea de tu agrado la historia, espero que también este capítulo lo sea :D, intentare actualizar pronto, solo pido un poquito de paciencia._

_También le doy las gracias todas las y los lectores silenciosos... mil gracias._

_Espero que este cap sea de su agrado y por fa si pueden dejen sus comentarios sip :) ;)…_

_Un gran abrazo_

_Machel Andrew_


End file.
